


In 500 Miles, Realize Distance Doesn't Matter

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: Cute, Emotional, Fluffy, Fluffy as hell, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: [The Evil Within one-shot]Leslie and Ruvik are complete strangers that met online, their friendship quickly becomes a relationship, but they've realized how far apart they live from each other. Their anniversary is only a few days away, but Leslie doesn't let that stop him.





	In 500 Miles, Realize Distance Doesn't Matter

      Leslie took a deep breath as he closed his car door and placed his hands on the steering wheel. Almost a year ago, Leslie met someone in a chat room for the mentally/physically disabled.   
  
        He communicated with some people with physical disabilities, such as amputated/born without limbs people, and less drastic like those who are mutes and deaf. He would get along with them extremely well, but once they found out he was an albino, they'd stop talking to him. It happened once again, his newly made friend suddenly had something to do once he told them about his albinism.   
  
        With a sigh, he opened a new tab, but kept his chatting website open in case a new person messaged him. Leslie's job was as a professional author. He hadn't published a lot, but his books were quite well known, he'd write mostly mystery, horror or romance. He typed away on his laptop, smiling as he continued to write in peace. But something caught his attention.   
  
        He looked at his chatting tab and saw a simple [1] at the top, indicating that he had a message. Excitedly, he clicked on the tab and opened the notifications. He'd received a new message from someone named Ruvik, his icon wasn't a picture of himself like most peoples were, instead it was a picture of a sunflower. It was self taken, instead of one you'd find when you searched. Leslie had no room to complain or criticize, since his was an image of an open book.   
  
        He opened the message "Ruvik" had sent him and looked at what he'd sent. It was simple.   
  
 _"Hello, Leslie."_ Ruvik wrote.  
  
        With excited and shaky hands, he quickly responded back.  
  
 _"Hi!"_ His response read.  
  
        Ruvik's response made Leslie freeze for a moment.   
  
 _"Are you truly an albino?"_  
  
        His excited smile slowly fell down to a frown as he read the message. It brought an ache to his heart as his hands stopped moving.  
  
 _"Yes..."_ He responded, he took his time with answering of course, since the question slightly hurt him.   
  
 _"Interesting."_ Ruvik responded, which confused Leslie. But before he could respond, he followed up. " _I'm not like them. Those who mock you,"_ he said.   
  
        Leslie's eyes went a little wide as he read that message. It brought a little confusion to him as he responded. _"How did you know that?_ "  
  
 _"Avoid people you'd consider "popular" on this website. You'd be surprised at how just simply being mute or missing an arm wont change the rudeness in people."_ He said.  Leslie frowned a little but didn't respond. After a short amount of time, another message came up. _"Can... I see you?"_ he asked.   
  
        Leslie's face became a sudden red as he read it. This time he took some time to answer before finally writing to him. " _Yes,"_ He responded. Taking a deep breath of nervousness, he opened his laptop camera and looked at it. He looked into it and gave a smile. His blue eyes were visible, as well as his messy, pure white hair. He took the picture and sent it to Ruvik. Once he sent it, he followed up with a question.   
  
 _"Can I see what you look like, since I showed you me?"_ he asked.   
  
        After some time, a picture came up. It showed Ruvik, he had burn marks on him which were visible, but it wasn't the first thing he saw. The first thing he saw were his eyes, his sinister but beautiful yellow eyes. It drew Leslie in. He quietly saved the picture.   
  
 _"Your eyes are very beautiful, Leslie."_ Ruvik said, which caused a blush to form on his cheeks.   
  
                " _Yours are as well, I've never seen yellow like that, they're very pretty..."_ Leslie typed back. The blush on his face was extremely bright.   
  
        And that was how the two met.   
  
                They'd talk to each other every day, learning new things about them and just in general loving each others company. It wasn't till a year within their talking, that Ruvik asked Leslie to be together. Leslie's response was an immediate and excited yes, he loved the man so much, he wanted nothing more then to be with him.   
  
        Their relationship went on to extend to video chats and calling each other, texting and even going as far as talking about a future together. But sadly, once Ruvik decided to send Leslie a gift, was when they realized how far apart they were. Leslie lived in Krimson City California, while Ruvik lived in Ojai California, which was a solid 500 miles apart and a 7-8 hour drive or a two hour plane ride, which neither could afford. It wasn't as dramatic to Ruvik, but once Leslie took a look at his calendar, he knew something had to be done.   
  
        Their anniversary was in 3 days.   
  
                Leslie knew how far away they were, but he knew that he'd have to do something, like surprise Ruvik on their anniversary date. So, while continuing to talk to Ruvik, he started packing things he'd need and setting them into his car. He wasn't leaving till late at night. He took a deep breath as he closed his car door and gripped the wheel. He started the car, ready to make the 8 hour drive to Ruvik.   
  
        -        -        -        -        -        -          
  
                When Leslie arrived to Ojai, he knew just how to surprise his lover. But what he wasn't expecting, was the _huge_ mansion his boyfriend lived in. He drove up to the gate, completely in shock. He looked around the large property and parked outside the gate.  
  
         He got out and adjusted his sweater. He walked over to the large gate and carefully pushed it open. He looked around the yard and stopped once he was inside. He pulled out his phone and went to his and Ruvik's text messages.  
  
        " _Hey love? I've got a question."_ Leslie typed.  
  
        Ruvik responded within seconds. _"Ask."_  
  
        " _What do you want to do for our anniversary?_ " The albino asked, his heart racing.  
  
        " _Well, if you were here, I'd set up a nice dinner and movie for us, filled with sweets, snacks and all your favorites, just for you_."  
  
        Leslie's smile went bright. " _What would you do if I came to your house?_ "  
  
        " _That's two questions._ " Ruvik responded, making Leslie giggled and roll his eyes playfully.   
  
        " _Just answer!_ " He typed back and waited.   
  
 _"I'd pick you up and kiss you."_  
  
 _" >///////<"_ Leslie used things like this to express his feelings. "Really?"  
  
 _"Yes."_ Ruvik responded.   
  
        Leslie grinned widely and walked up to the front door but stayed down at the bottom steps. He looked back down at his phone and started typing again.  
  
 _"Then you owe me a kiss right now~"_ he typed. There was no response from him. Instead Leslie stared at the door excitedly. Within minutes, the large doors to the mansion swung open, there stood his lover. His hood up, as well as slight wide eyes on Ruvik's face. Leslie smiled sadly, standing up and walking up to him.   
  
        "H-Hello, Leslie." He said and cupped his cheek gently, Ruvik stared at him with shock still.  
  
        Leslie giggled softly and wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck. "Hello~" Leslie said and nudged his nose against Ruvik's. "I believe you owe me a kiss and a date night~" he giggled. A soft smile came to Ruvik's lips as he leaned down, gently kissing him gently and deeply. Leslie kissed him back gently, the two deeply and madly in love...   


**Author's Note:**

> I promised more would be coming from me ;3


End file.
